Current mobility management solutions are based on heavy centralized models, in which a single static element does the management of the data and control of a high number of users. This element has to manage the mobility context of all users of that network, as well as to forward all data traffic of the network. This model brings several problems regarding scalability (e.g. bottlenecks and single point of failure), security (e.g. single point of attack), and performance (e.g. non optimized and centralized routing). There is a novel trend to distribute the mobility management functionalities, where an Internet Task Force (IETF) working group was charted, which intends to clearly understand the problem statement and develop novel solutions. This IETF working group, called “Distributed Mobility Management” has been proposing novel distributed mobility solutions, which introduce the concepts of dynamic mobility and anchoring. These solutions just provide mobility support when data traffic sessions really need them, and define that current ongoing sessions are maintained active through the routers where they were initiated (mobility anchors), while new sessions are established through the current access router of the user. Besides the introduced improvements, the novel solutions are just partially distributed, where the traffic sessions are anchored in the access routers, and maintained through tunnels between them. However, the mobility control plane remains centralized, such as the management of the bindings between IP addresses of the user. The entire mobility control context is maintained in a centralized server that has to be updated and accessed whenever is necessary to create/update or delete any mobility context information. The solutions known as the technique background do not provide any mechanism to cope with scenarios where the access router of the user does not provide any mobility functionality. Moreover, the novel distributed mobility management solutions do not specify any support for a unified mobility management for multihomed devices (e.g. user device with several interfaces), nor any mechanisms to maintain the user sessions for handovers between interfaces. These scenarios are quite relevant since the user may loss the connectivity in one of its interfaces, but he can maintain the sessions active through the other interfaces, as well as to redirect traffic sessions in network congestion or data offloading scenarios.